Blood flames and shadowed sky's
by starstorm 10
Summary: There are millions of Tsuna's in different universes each living different lives. All different except for one thing they are catalyst destined for greatness in either good or evil. This is the story of one of the many Sawada Tsunyoshi' s . Will he walk the path of evil or good or perhaps he will walk the in between.
1. It all begins with red and a bang

KHR is not mine I repeat I don't own I did it would be terrible and a giant Tuna harem also Tsuna would have been Vongola Decimo at the end not that just high ending.

This is my second KHR story relatively new to fan fic writting so I'm hoping you like also names in this story will most likely be butchered and there will be cursing and sexual themes be warned. It's rating may change to M later on if I will be Oc can't say slightly or not cause even I don't know but will be Oc. Okay I'm done babbling.

Wrote this just had to get it out of my system hope you enjoy.

Regular speech (Japanese)

_Italian speech_

_this is prologue _

_As bykaraun (apologize for name butchering) said their were many different Tsuna's some female,others old, some evil,some good,some who died early,some who were immortal,some who had father's ,some who had mother's , even Tsuna's completely separate from the mafia. There were many different Tsuna's and this is the story of one of many so unique and different yet the same and inexplicable tied to something greater bigger. For the one thing all the Tsuna's had in common was they were catalyst and all destined for greatness whether **Good** or **Evil**. _

Tsuna could feel it something bad was going to happen at the tender age of ten he had what one would call a strong instinct or rather intuition. So he could feel it on the cloudy Sunday morning that something bad was going to happen. Naturally he assumed it was because bullies would attack him. Tsuna was known as Dame-Tsuna by everyone who knew him, clumsy,shy,bad grades not from lack of intelligence but low self esteem,prone to stuttering and mumbling Tsuna was the epitome of no-good he truly lived up to his name. Because of this the bullies of the school found great pleasure picking on him and he had not a single friend to his name so no one would help him. The most he got was pitying looks from Kyoko a sneer from Kurokuwa(sorry if spelled wrong) and a laugh and are you okay from the baseball idol Yamato Takashi . Truly his life was no good to. With a absentee father,clumsiness he had been cursed with ever sine his father's boss (ooooohhhh Nono messing up people's lives) visted. He was bullied and abused everyday of his pitiful life.

Tsuna admited to himself he probably would have ended his existence if it wasn't for his mother. Nana was his light in the ever lasting darkness always ready with a hug a smile a laugh. He loved her so much it hurt. Plus his death would only break her further sure most of the time she could smile and laugh but sometimes late at night she would cry and wail her heartbreak that her loving husband wasn't home. On those nights Tsuna would sit by her and mummer converting words while he held her till she fell asleep. Although they probably should have they never spoke of these nights. Without Tsuna Nana solids probably drown in her despair. They clung to each other as life lines in a admittedly unhealthy way an anchor to a ship. Scissors to clip a bird's wings.

With the feeling of great unease resting in his stomach Tsuna continued with his day, it was late in the afternoon when **IT** happened. Tsuna had just finished blending the batter for the cake he and his beloved Oka(sorry if I'm wrong)San where making when fifteen men burst in all of them armed to the teeth and speaking a foreign languages. _"is this it? The home of the Vongola young Lion?" "Si" _ "Oka oka Oka-San what's go-going on?" " I don't know Tsu-kun" she whispers back to Tsuna. "Umm gentlemen what are you doing here" "_huh who's the bitch?" "Don't know maybe she's the young lions wife" " I guess that kid behind her is her son?" "Huh their both cute maybe we can have some fun" _ suddenly Nana launched into a nervous rant about manners and wrong houses and cake. This continued till one of the men slapped her across the face. In all his years Tsuna had never seen his mother hit. Hit on yes but never had someone laid a hand on her . He felt sick, so this is what that unsettling feeling was.

_"ughh never mind the bitch is annoying let's just kill her we only need the kid right?" _a sharp nod confirmed the man's statement. Tsuna was suddenly filled with a horrible fear a need to run now but he was to scared. Everything in him screamed at him to grab home mother and run but he stood there rooted in place, paralyzed. Smirking the man in front pulled out a gun. It was a shiny new revolver polished till it shone. Tsuna would remember this moment forever when he closed his eyes when he slept it would haunt him forever. With a smirk the man pulled the trigger. And everything went red.

**Haha left u on a cliffy. I'm a jerk I know. Please review and tell me what you think do u like it hate it? Should I continue do you wanna know what happens? Any ideas on what you want to happen well you tell me. That is if I continue. Hope you liked it just had to get it off my chest. Wanted to you know blame Tsuna' s dad felt he was to easily accepted after ditching them all those years and no one can be as happy as Nana all the time. Sorry for any incorrect spelling or grammar in there point it out and I'll try to fix it. Please review!. **

**-Starstorm Chan out.**


	2. Sold into ruin

Yaay next chapter finally happening thanks for the reviews appreciate that. Sorry bout not updating life just been hectic. Whatever now onto the story.

Tsuna watched with wide eyes as his mother fell to the ground. She fell back onto the floor blood spurting from the wound."Okaa-San"Tsuna screamed. She looked the same as when she had been alive seconds ago. Brown eyes wide mouth parted the only difference was the red blood quickly spreading through her shirt. Soaking it drenching it in red. "_Got the bitch,what a waste of a bullet someone grab the kid" _Tsuna could only grab onto his mother's body sobbing as they pulled him away the shot had been so clean that Nana had died the moment it hit her heart.

The foreign men grabbed Tsuna's arms and dragged him from his mother's body it would be the last image he would have of her. Her form still and stained red. Lifeless eyes that bore into his soul. That was the last image he had of his mother before he was shoved into a van and blindfolded.

He hear heard the men talking but he couldn't understand what they were saying. "_How much do you think we'll get for him""Don't know but it'll have to be a lot he's got the bloodline of primo in him and the blood of the young lion of vongola. With lineage like that you have to be worth a lot.""Kinda skinny though almost like a girl,maybe we could have fun I mean we killed the bitch early" "now, we can't damage the property the family were selling him to won't be happy if you do"_

Through all this Tsuna could feel himself be loaded into a different vehicle a plane perhaps a judging from the engine. He sat quietly on the plane muffled sobs and sniffs escaping him occasionally

When the plane landed he was roughly dragged by the arm stumbling over bumps and steps as felt himself being led down.

His head hurt from all his tears and he felt unbearably cold almost numb. His mother gone his sweet beautiful mother who bandaged his injures and was always kind to everyone. Her existence had ceased. The thought had him holding in a sob.

The man holding his arm roughly threw him to the floor after unifying his bonds. Scrambling Tsuna quickly untied his blindfold fingers clumsy. With it off he could see where he was. It was a cell bland gray,cold and empty. CLANG! And the door had just been slammed shut. His kidnapper sneered at him. Then a tall man in a lab coat came around the corner. He was lean with red hair and glasses. He smiled at Tsuna but it was more clinical than anything there was no warmth in that smile,it was cold and calculating.

Smiling still he turned around and gave his captor a briefcase full of dollars. _"thank you for your corporation it is most appreciated. Here's your $100,000." _ the man eagerly took the money and walked away.

Tsuna stared through his bars in shock although he couldn't understand what had been said he was pretty sure he'd just been sold. He felt sick. His new captor leaned and leered at him. A sickening smile on he face. his fingers caressed Tsuna's cheek who held in a whimper.

"Hello, child of the young vongola lion. Or should I say project 27. Welcome to the Estrano family."


End file.
